hikaru meets Feudal Era
by Jochnap
Summary: what happens when a girl finds the jewel after the little adventure ends? read and find out! Hikaru x (blank) its a surprise! CHAPTER 3 UP! almost done and depends on my mood wheter it gets done!
1. meet the family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, Wolf's Rain, or Rayearth. In case your wondering, I used characters from the shows. Hikaru (Rayearth) and Chezza (Wolf's Rain). There, I said it. Evil lawyers...

Hikaru flipped off the beam and landed evenly on her feet. Her long, red hair followed her every move. She did three back-flips and started walking on her hands. She made her way across the gym while doing several other tricks. Her spectators gazed in awe. As she finalized her audition, she jumped in the air, twisted many times, and landed gracefully on the soles of her feet. Everyone stood and clapped while the judges picked their choice. All of them chose a perfect 10. She thanked everyone and ran out of the gym, the audience still clapping.

Hikaru arrived home panting. Her mom stood over her. "Where have you been? It's almost supper, and you've still got to change for the dinner tonight!" Hikaru sighed. This was their third dinner this week. And it was only Wednesday! "Mom, I went to gymnastics practice. We still have two hours, and I don't eat very much. So stop worrying!" Her mom's face softened. "I'm sorry, honey. It's just that this time, we have the King and Queen of England coming with their son, Alexander." Hikaru froze in place. "Alex? Oh no, not that horrible beast." Her mom laughed. "Yes, I know he is spoiled, but inside, he might be a nice boy."

'Yea, as nice as a rat's ass.' "I'll think about it while I get changed, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she bounded up the stairs and found her red dress. It was a beautiful dress, with a matching necklace. "I'm so glad this necklace came with it, this thing has a low neckline." She stripped and stepped into the shower. She let the cold water rush over her body and hair. A few minutes later, she came out refreshed. She toweled off and slipped the dress on. She grabbed the necklace and went downstairs. She found her three older brothers in their tuxedos, waiting for her.

Her oldest brother, Kororo, saw her and sneered. "Oh look. The Gym Queen has graced us with her presence. Oh my! The tomboy is wearing a dress!" Hikaru threw him a dirty look. "I can still kill people in this dress. I've done it before." Kororo only smirked. The youngest of the three, Lucas, spoke up. "Do you need help with your necklace?" Hikaru smiled at him. "Yes, thank you, Lucas." As Hikaru glided past Kororo, she kicked him where the sun don't shine, making him fall to the ground like a rock. She smiled again because she was wearing high-heels.

Lucas clipped her necklace, then stepped back into the little line the boys formed. Hidalgo, the middle boy, couldn't speak. Alex made fun of him for that. He said, "Hikaru, Kororo deserved that!" Hikaru spoke back in sign language, "Thank you, Hidalgo. I wish you could speak. You'd really—" She cut herself off.

'Maybe...'

"Hey, Kororo, do you know if Alex knows sign language?" Kororo groaned. "To hell if I know." Hikaru turned to Lucas. "Do you know?" Lucas nodded. "He doesn't. I'll be surprised if he even knew what it was." Hikaru and Hidalgo smiled evilly. "You thinking, what I'm thinking?" Hidalgo nodded. Kororo and Lucas got it too. If they all had one thing in common, it was that they all hated Alex. "Kids, time to go! And why are you all grinning evilly?"

Hikaru hurried everyone to the car and climbed in the front seat. "Mom, can I drive?" Her mom smiled and shook her head. "Maybe next time, Hikaru." The car pulled up to the house they were having dinner at. The place was crawling with Poperazzi already. Hikaru spied her friend, Chezza. Her mom parked and everyone ran out to meet their friends. Hikaru came to Chezza and started conversation.

Chezza had short pink hair and was wearing a pink dress. In fact, it was the same dress as Hikaru, except it was pink. "You dyed your hair. And you're wearing contacts. I never thought you would take pink to the extreme." Chezza smiled. "This one likes pink." Alex passed by and winked at Hikaru. She flicked him off. Chezza sighed. "This one also wishes that she was marrying Alex." Hikaru stared at her best friend. "I still can't believe you like that guy." Hikaru waved her hand in front of Chezza's face. She snapped back to reality.  
  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
  
A slow song played on the loud speakers. Alex came to Hikaru. "Wanna dance?" Hikaru looked him over. His blond hair was slicked back and he was wearing a dark blue tuxedo. "No. But I will if I'm forced." Alex's eyes darkened. He took her hand anyway and pushed her onto the dance floor. "Look," he whispered, "I don't want to get married, especially to you, but I'm not being bitchy about it." Hikaru smiled to herself. "I know someone who wants to marry you." She felt a change in Alex's emotions, and she knew she hit a nerve. "Who?"

"I'm not telling. Besides, why would I tell you? This is your secret admirer I'm talking about." She felt Alex's hand go to her waist and around her stomach. "Tell me. Now!" Hikaru gasped in pain. "Fine," his hand softened their grip, "it's one of my friends. She is at this dance. She was with me earlier. That should give you a clue." Alex stopped dancing and held her face in his hands. "Chezza?" he whispered. Hikaru nodded. "Thank you, Lord." He let go and went over to the pink girl. Hikaru saw him bow to her, and Chezza turned as pink as her dress. 'Go Chezza! Alex can sure be a gentleman when he wants to.'

Hikaru went over to Hidalgo and explained what happened. "So, Plan A is demolished?" "For now. I don't want to embarrass him in front of my friend. Especially if she knows I'm behind it." Hidalgo and Hikaru talked for a while, then she moved on to Kororo and Lucas. Each time, she said the same thing. The party/dinner ended an hour later. Hikaru saw Alex confront his mom, and his mom going insane about his choice. Hikaru giggled to herself.

She walked out and almost tripped on a huge rock. She picked it up and studied it. 'It looks like a big pink rock. I should give this to Chezza. She loves pink.' She shrugged and put it in her pocket. She climbed in her mom's car and they were off. It was raining and the car hit a slick edge. The car went flying through the air and hit a well. A door opened and the whole family fell in it.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Police cars crowded the scene and a tow-truck lifted the car out of the well. An ambulance helped the family out of the well. "Where's Hikaru? Where's my bratty little sis?" Kororo asked. He was delirious from all the action. Luca's mom clutched to his arm. He tried to pry her off while he talked to the police. "I understand you had a little sister, where do you think she is?" Lucas shrugged. Which was hard because his mom was on his arm. "She had a lot of friends, but al of her friends live at least 4 miles away. I mean, she can walk that far, but if she had any injuries..." Lucas tried again to take his mom off. He succeeded and gave her to Kororo. Hidalgo looked in the well, and saw Hikaru's headband. He motioned to Lucas, and when he saw it, he called the police to get the dogs and see if they could find anything.

Hikaru opened her eyes to the top of a hut. 'This sure isn't my way of livin', that's for sure.' She tried to get up, and found that she had bandages around her wait and head. A girl walked in. "You should stay here and rest. Do not get up until I come back. And don't open the hut flaps. It will let your scent get to the demons, and you will be helpless against them." With that, she left the hut. "Demons...?" Hikaru waited a while, then the girl came back. She was carrying some herbs and a small cup. Hikaru saw her grind the plants into the cup and mix in some water. "Here. Drink this, and you will feel better in minutes." Hikaru slowly pulled the cup to her mouth. It tasted sweet, like the cook's cotton candy. 'I wonder if this girl found the plant made for cotton candy... hmmm...'

Hikaru set the cup down. "Thank you very much, but I must find my family before they start to worry. They might be worrying now." The girl who nursed her apologized and introduced herself as Rin. She had a kimono on and had a hairstyle like a five-year-old. But she had the skill of a trained professional. "I don't know your name yet. Please tell me." Hikaru told her story and when she told her about crashing the car, Rin's face twisted. "A... car?" Hikaru asked her what year it was. "Oh, I don't know. But you could ask Sesshomaru-sama. He might know!" Rin picked her up. Hikaru was surprised at her strength. "Let's go!" Rin hopped out of the hut and bounded from tree to tree.

Is it good? Bad? TELL ME!!!!! Anyway, my last story sucked, so i took it off. Hopefullt, this one'll be better. I spent more time on it...


	2. guess who?

YAY! I CAN FINALLY UPDATE! Anyway, I'm in the middle of a freakin' hurricane (Jeanne) and I'm bored. So, I'm gonna update. 'CUZ I'M A DENTIIIIIIIIST!!!!!! Who's seen Little Shop of Horrors? None of you? Never mind then. IF YOU DON'T WATCH IT, I'LL USE MY DENTIST TOOLS OF EVIL ON YOUR WISDOM TEETH!!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!! (Oh yeah, it's a movie. Hehehe?)

Hikaru POV

Rin picked me up and jumped from tree to tree. I kept getting hit by branches. Each one was, 'Damn... Damn... Damn...' and it continued like that. She finally stopped, and it was in front of this huge mansion. I gaped. "Tell me this is where you live." Rin giggled. "Yep." She walked up the stairs, me still in her arms, and opened the door. She wandered around some hallways. I eventually got lost, but Rin seemed to know where she was going. Rin stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard a murmur, and Rin walked in. (Hey! That rhymed!) She let me drop to the floor, and I stood up. A small toad thing ushered me out of the room. "Who are you?"

"I am Jakken, Sesshomaru's right hand." I snickered. "Sesshomaru must have really weird taste." He ignored me and shoved me into a room a couple of minutes later. "You will stay here. When the bell rings, you will get up. A servant will be waiting outside your door to take you to breakfast." Jakken slammed the door. 'Jeez, is he grumpy or what?' I decided to study the room. There was a candle, a large bed, some dresses just hanging around, and other stuff. I flopped on the bed. It was soft and fluffy. I cuddled up and fell asleep almost immediately.

RING RING! I covered my ears. "Five more minutes mom?" It rang again. "I'm getting up, I'm getting up." I flung the pillow across the room and crawled out of bed. I found on of the dresses and put it on. I half-expected it to explode in my hands. Of course, it didn't happen. I opened the door, and there was the servant. "Have you been waiting long?" The servant shook her head. Then she led me through winding tunnels of horror. We finally came to a dinner hall.

"The lady is here! I told you she would come!" A little girl squealed and pointed at me. I sat on a chair someone pulled out for me. There was a man; I think it was a man, Jakken, and the little girl sitting at the table. "Where's Rin?" The little girl giggled. It sounded familiar. "Here. She is at this table." The man with long hair had spoken. I studied him. He had green eyes, long white hair, and strange ears. The little girl couldn't contain herself any longer. "I'm Rin! See!" She pulled on her little hair ties. I knew they looked familiar. In fact, everything about her looked familiar.

"Be quiet Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." I was amazed how fast she could be silenced. He sat in silence the rest of breakfast. Jakken was yapping away on something I had no interest in, and Rin sat quietly eating her food. I ignored the man she called Sesshomaru, but I could feel his eyes burning into my cheek. I couldn't stand it any longer. "What the fuck do you want?" Jakken stopped talking, and Rin dropped her fork. Sesshomaru smirked a little. "You... you insolent human! How dare you speak to Lord Sesshomaru like that?!" My eyes lit fire. "How dare you speak to me like that? You're a stupid toad! I am Hikaru Karakomi, and I hope you go to hell!"

Jakken stared at me in amazement, Rin still didn't have her fork, and Sesshomaru was just as weird as he started. One of the servants whispered something in Sesshomaru's ear and he nodded. He waved them away, and stood up. "I'll be leaving you Rin. Jakken, come with me. And you," he pointed at me, "take care of Rin. You are her new nanny." He left the room with Jakken, and I was there, boiling my head off. The servants cleared the table and Rin made her way to my side of the table. She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just... disgruntled. I'll get used to it eventually." Rin helped me out of my chair. "How'd you shrink so fast?" Rin giggled. I lightened up a little at her giggle. "Lord Sesshomaru put a spell on me so whenever I leave the mansion, I get big. I have demon strength, but smell like a human. Not even his brother can tell the difference." I sighed. This was going to be a long day. Wait, did she say demon? Where am I really? "What are we going to do?"

"Uh, is there a garden?" Rin nodded and pulled me along. Again, evil tunnels got me lost. She finally brought me outside to a beautiful garden. "This belongs to Sesshomaru? It's so... pretty." Rin skipped along the pathway and sat down at a bench. Her feet were dangling in the air because she was so short. I laughed. It was funny seeing her like this. I wandered around a bit. I still don't know if the garden was as big as the freakin' house. I found a rose patch, and admired them. "Do you like them, Hikaru-sama?" Rin stood right behind me, and I was a little startled.

"Yes, very much. Why?" Rin shrugged. "I don't know. I like to know if people like stuff so I can give it to them in the future." That reminded me about something. "Can you take me to my room?" She smiled and nodded. Rin pulled me across the evil tunnels of hell again, and I finally recognized the corridors. I opened my door and groped around for my old clothes. I finally found them, but didn't find it. "Damn..." I cursed under my breath. I looked all around, and finally found the pink ball, still on the string. "Ah, here it is." I put it around my neck, and felt a lot better. For what reason, I have no idea. I had a better day there on out.

The sun was about to set when Sesshomaru came back. I was so pissed at Jakken, you had no idea. As soon as the stupid toad set foot, or flipper, in the house, I flew at him and beat him so bad it wasn't funny. Actually, it was funny, but that's not the point. I could tell Rin was worried, and Sesshomaru was amused. My thirst was finally quenched, so I left. Rin had shown me the way to the garden from the front, my room, the kitchen, and her room. I went and sat in the garden in front of the roses.

"These are so pretty; I wish I had one..." I felt a presence behind me. I whipped around and prepared to attack. I flew in the air in a jump kick. Sesshomaru was there and grabbed my foot. "You are too slow. If you wish to stay here, you need to be more skilled." He let go, and I crashed to the ground. I rubbed my butt, and he stood over me. "You wish to have a rose, do you not?" I stood up and glared at him. "Yes. Why do you care?" He smirked and turned around, preparing to leave. "Hey! I asked you a question! You can't just blow me off like I'm nothing! I'm a human too, ya know!" Sesshomaru turned around.

"I'm not." He turned back around, and left me to consider this answer. I thought about it. "YOU BASTARD!" I sat back down, exhausted. I closed my eyes and crossed my legs. I felt someone sit beside me. I opened one eye and saw Rin. "Hey. What are you doing out here?"

"I came to see if you were okay."

"Huh? Why?"

"I think it is obvious Lord Sesshomaru likes you." I opened my eyes and stood up quickly. I looked at the little girl. She wasn't joking. "You are wrong. He hates me. I don't even know why he lets me stay. Probably because I'm your nanny now." I smacked my forehead. "This life sucks." I walked into my room, and fell asleep. That night, I had a dream about Sesshomaru. He came into my room and sat on the bed, watching me sleep. Of course, just a dream, but I was seeing it from someone else's point of view. It was like I was a different person. I woke up to see a flash of white leaving the room. This made me wonder if it was a dream...

WEEEEEEEEEE! ISN'T LIFE GRAND?! Screw you all. Oh, please tell me what you thinks!


	3. mushay stuff

HI HI!!! IT'S MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Okay, sorry bout that… anyway, I'm here to write another story and ruin ANOTHER half-hour of you life and mine! Shall we get started? Good! Well, here goes nothing…

'I hope she didn't see me I hope she didn't see me…' This is what Sesshomaru thought as he ran down the hall. He knew that Hikaru wasn't an ordinary human. It's not that he liked her or anything… right? He flew into his room and slammed the door shut. He sighed. He finally had some peace. It was perfect until Jakken came in. "Milord, one of the demons from a neighboring land has started to wreak havoc in a village! The people are crying for help! They need you!" Sesshomaru glared at Jakken. "Help is what they want, eh? Help is on the way." Sesshomaru smirked. What a way to test Hikaru on her slow skills.

Sesshomaru stepped outside to get a whiff of the demon. It was pretty weak. Hikaru could beat it. He walked to her room and knocked. "Hikaru, get up." He heard a shuffling from the room, and then it suddenly stopped. "Why should I? It's a free country!" Sesshomaru couldn't stand it. He opened the door and found himself in an awkward position. She was getting dressed! Her face turned a slight shade lighter than her hair. Luckily, she had just put her shirt on, but was still wearing her under clothes. Hikaru pushed him out REALLY fast and she locked the door this time.

"Hey, dude, that was really weird. What are you, some sort of letch that lets girls into his house? Well, I'm onto you dude, can't fool me." Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. "I did not mean to do that. It was a mistake." She snorted, "Sure. Well, you can do whatever you damn well please, I don't care."

"If they involve you would you care?"

"Obviously, moron… wait… what were you going to say to me…?" Sesshomaru grinned. He could use this to his advantage. "Nothing, stupid mortal. You couldn't have done it anyway." He heard the door unlock and Hikaru's head peeked out. "Oh, I couldn't, could I?" Sesshomaru nodded. "No way. Not even if you tried." Sesshomaru could see her aura become blacker by the second. 'Uh, oh. I wonder if this was a good idea…' Hikaru's eyes played black flames. "Bring it on my friend."

"If you insist." He picked her up and leaped out through her window. "What are you insane? My room is on the fifth—" Hikaru got cut off because of the impact of Sesshomaru touching the ground. "You did that on purpose you filthy, rotten, stupid ba—" He covered her mouth. "If you speak any louder my brother could hear you from his forest." Hikaru bit his hand. He didn't flinch. 'Goddamn fucking BASTARD!!' (Quite a mouth our Hikaru has, hmm? XD) Hikaru saw a village going in flames.

"You are to help me rescue those people. Actually, you are going to do it by yourself while I watch." Hikaru's aura grew darker. 'THIS IS A TEST?! Uh-uh, no way! Those people could die for all I care! I don't even know where the hell I am!' Sesshomaru put her down. "If you try to escape, you can't go anywhere. Who can you run to? How will you take care of yourself?" Hikaru silently raged at this. "Oh yes, and who is Hidalgo?" She froze. 'I talk… in… my sleep?'

"None of your goddamn business! So, am I gonna save those people or not?!" Sesshomaru waved her to the village. "Be free my pigeon."

"Free my ass." Hikaru ran to the village and Sesshomaru smirked. He was surprised himself what she could do when she was pissed. 'She is kicking butt out there.' (Not what he would think, but then again, who knows what he thinks…?)

Hikaru came back a couple of minutes later dragging the demon behind her. She threw it at Sesshomaru. He dodged it easily. "Here's my prize, now take me back home or whatever I should call it." Sesshomaru picked her up again and saw her aura glowing brighter, like a pinkish color. 'Wait… that's the same color as—' his thoughts cut off as he was blown back by the force of the explosion. He hit his head against a tree, and the last thing he saw was his burnt hands and Hikaru floating and a bright pink light shining around her. Then he went black.

Hikaru didn't FEEL different. She just thought that she had been knocked out by something. The last thing she remembered was being picked up by Sesshomaru. He must've done something to me, she thought afterwards. She woke up in some sort of warehouse. (This is where it gets weird and crazy) She rubbed her head. 'Oh god, what happened?

She heard singing from the other room. "What the…?" she headed towards it and the words suddenly blasted in her face.

"SO DELIGHTING THE AUDIENCE WILL STOP AND CHEER, SO EXCITING IT WILL RUN FOR FIFTY YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS!! SPECTACULAR, SPECTACULAR," Hikaru flew back by the sudden sound waves. The people obviously heard her crash into the wall and came running. "Are you okay?" A woman. She had a tiny French accent, although more English. She had red, red hair, like Hikaru, but her eyes were icy blue and her skin was very pale. She was very beautiful. Beside her was a man that looked kinda like her, but beefy if ya know what I mean. Another man was standing there. He had floppy brown hair, kind of dark skin and nice brown eyes.

A black man rushed into the room. His face turned from worry, to confusion. "Satine, who is she?" Satine shrugged. The man with brown hair curiously eyed Hikaru. The man who looked like Satine had asked the question. "Christian, Harold, will you two leave?" Harold nodded and dragged the black dude and Christian out of the room. "Hello, what is your name?"

"Uh, Hikaru Karakomi, who are you?"

"I'm Satine. This is the Moulin Rouge. Where did you come from?" Hikaru shrugged. "Last I knew, I was in Feudal Japan. Now I'm in France? Great. Just," Hikaru paused for effect and to make it look funny, "spectacular."

Satine giggled. "Well young lady, it looks as if you have quite an imagination there." She helped Hikaru up and led to the room that they had just been singing in. There was a shocked man sitting in a stool. "Dude, he has got to be dead." The man turned to look at Hikaru. "Hello young lady, who are you?"

"God damn people, I'm 17, doesn't that count as something?!" All the people in the room looked at her strangely. "Fine, whatever. My name is Hikaru Karakomi. I am 17 and just went through two time warps in a week." They looked at her strangely again. Then they turned to each other and started speaking in French to her. "What are you saying? C'mon! Tell me!" Hikaru blacked out again.

She woke up in a garage. It seemed familiar to her. "Finally, this nightmare is over!" She opened the door to get into the house. Everyone was in black. She recognized her mother, but not the children surrounding her. "Mom? Mom! Hello? I'm baaaaaaaaack!!!" No one heard her yell, but someone saw her. They grabbed her from behind and she let out a little dog yelp. She found herself in her own room. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Why don't you see?" Hikaru turned around to face a man that looked like Hidalgo. "Hi- Hidalgo?" The man laughed. "No, but close." Hikaru studied him some more. Then her lightbulb came on. "DAD!!" The man laughed again. "Good guess." Hikaru's lightbulb went out. "But aren't you dead?"

"Yeah, I'm destined never to go past this day, but I somehow know what is going on in my family's life. Call it a 6th sense if you will. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm here, and so are you. You came here for a reason. Your mother and your brothers were placed on this Earth for a reason. We all were, whether we ever realize it or not. Some people never do, like homeless people. They never figure out why they were put on Earth." Hikaru's eyes darkened. "Wow, never thought of it like that." She lit up. "I think I know why I was put here! Dad, can you control where I go?" Her dad shook his head. "No, but I know who can."

"Who? Tell me!" He smiled. "You can. Only you." Hikaru thought about this. Then she finally realized something. "Those places I went to, they were childhood fantasies I had when I was growing up! Do you think this weird stone grants wishes and dreams?" Her dad chuckled. "I placed the stone there for you. See, I can travel around, but as long as I get back here in two days, I won't go to either Heaven or Hell. I stay here and watch my family. (Author's note: I know that's total bull-crap, but it goes well with the story, don't'cha think?)

"Remember that one movie, 'The Wizard of Oz'? When Dorothy says 'There's no place like home', it's kinda the same with you. Only you just think about it, or you get knocked out by something." Hikaru rubbed her head, "Boy, don't I know it…" Her dad laughed. "Well, here you go! I'll see you in your dreams!" Hikaru nodded and closed her eyes. Everything around her grew misty, then she found herself in her room in Sesshomaru's house. A maid was cleaning.

"Hello ma'am. Lord Sesshomaru has been looking for you for the last week. It seems he's not the only one who can disappear into thin air…" Hikaru smiled and asked where he was. The maid replied that he was just down the hall. Hikaru walked out and saw Jakken in the hall. She grinned and kicked him out of the way. "Why you insolent little—" Jakken saw who it was and Hikaru stuck out her tongue.

She knocked on a door. "Lord Sesshomaru? I know it's not a good time but—" The door swung open and she got pulled inside. She was greeted with a passionate kiss. "I guess that means I was missed." Sesshomaru looked at her. "You were missed. Very much." Hikaru smiled. Sesshomaru put his hand on her face and did the impossible. He smiled. A genuine smile. He brought her to a room, another one attached to his. He told her that she could stay there from now on.

The next morning, Hikaru went to the connected bathroom to take a bath. She climbed in and closed her eyes. She almost fell asleep when she felt something on her leg. She opened her left eye a little and saw Sesshomaru with his hand on her leg. He was lucky that the water was soapy and she didn't feel like getting up. Instead of a sign of laziness, Sesshomaru saw this as a sign of agreement. His hand moved up her leg and almost there if she hadn't given him a look. He backed away, but didn't remove his hand. Hikaru didn't mind that. In fact, she moved over next to him and they kissed.

FIVE HOURS LATER

Hikaru pulled away. "Sesshomaru, I don't ever want to leave." Sesshomaru cupped her face in his hands. "I don't want you to leave either." Hikaru giggled as she looked at her fingers. "I'm all crinkly. I need to get out." Hikaru grabbed her towel, playfully hit Sesshomaru with it and got out. She went to her room and got dressed. When she opened the door to the hall, Sesshomaru was there, fully dressed and holding a package. "Take it." Hikaru looked at him curiously and took it. "Thanks."

"Open it here. I want to see the look on your face." She tore the package open and saw what it was. A smile took over her face and she dropped the box. She took the item out of it. It was a silky red dress that was ahead of its time. It was a remake of the dress she had worn to the ball. She excused herself and put it on. Perfect fit. She opened the door and found Sesshomaru still there. His eyes widened and she smirked. 'I can play with him.' She walked around him in a seducing walk. She put her finger on his chest and moved it around.

Hikaru took his wrist and pulled him inside. Then she sat down and played with his hair a little. Out of no where, Sesshomaru grabbed her and kissed her. He pushed her down on the bed and Hikaru put her hand on the back of his head. I think you know what happens next my friend.


End file.
